


全宇宙汉克都有康

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	全宇宙汉克都有康

你知道什么是同位体吗？

就是…这个宇宙当中其实有很多很多个平行世界，也有很多很多个你，而你只是其中一个。

很不幸还是…最失败的那一个。

汉克.安德森，嗯…我特指的是2038年在底特律警局当副警长的那个汉克有一个秘密，只要他在手机上输入某个看起来寻常无奇、实际上却连康纳都检测不到的网址，他就能跟他的同位体，也就是宇宙中另外的他取得联系。

不要以为同位体这种看起来很二次元的设定副队长会无法接受，事实上，他接受起这件事来丝毫不困难，毕竟安德森副队长也是一个1985年生的人，经历过百花齐放的网文时代，也相信这个世界有无数种可能性。

所以，副队长没事的时候，就喜欢点开那个地址，看看他的同位体们都在干什么。

比如今天，没有逃犯、没有红冰交易、没有凶杀案，难得底特律岁月静好，副队长躺在沙发上，悠悠闲闲的打开页面，刷了刷同位体们的“朋友圈”。

同样当警察，但身份是仿生人警察的同位体HK800发了条记录“刚刚跟施特恩警官一起破了上个月那桩连环杀人案”……唔，干得不错，不愧是我。

吸血鬼汉克发了张图片，是他家炼金术师康纳的睡颜……啧啧，老兄你可得注意点，肩上吻痕都露出来了。

黑帮老大汉克吐槽了一下自家场子又叫警察康纳给端了，那口气与其说是抱怨不如说在秀恩爱“看我家康纳多厉害”……你活该，做卧底做成老大你是不是也该反省一下！

恶魔汉克发了一张……你这是什么拍照技术，就看见你家康纳的大翅膀了，人呢？！

哦，还有Alpha汉克在求问“omega热潮期过后翻脸不认人怎么办？”…扯鬼，这里就你一个ABO世界的，跑来这里问不是炫耀是什么？

……

一张张图片一条条信息看下来，安德森副队长原本惬意的心情突然有点不是滋味了。

因为啊，每一个平行世界的汉克们都有一个自己的康纳，当然，他也有，可问题就是……每一个世界的汉克都已经跟自己的康纳“修成正果”了，最差也都是有过一夜情温存的关系了，只有他…他跟他的RK800还停留在同居室友初级阶段，两人一狗，三餐四季，却连手都没牵过一下，更别说上垒了。

看着同位体们天天秀恩爱，时时撒狗粮，情侣照九连发，甚至隔三差五还交流一下“技术问题”，安德森副队长恨得直磨牙，心里像吃了老坛柠檬配腌黄瓜一样酸，同时又百爪挠心的痒——他也想同康纳亲热啊，他也想有机会展示一下“技术”啊，但是他就是不知道这层窗户纸该如何捅破才好。

没办法，安德森副队长从高中到警校，从校服到制服从来都是全村最靓的仔，只有女孩子（也包括男孩子）们的情书和秋波频频向他砸来的，还从没有轮到他出手的时候。

简单说，就是副队长不懂追人！而且这是还仿生人！科技难度也太高了……

思前想后，尤其是转头看见厨房料理台前康纳系着的围裙后方露出的那一段窄腰、腰下形状完美的臀……副队长作为一个生理功能正常的男人，咽了咽口水，下定决心点进了同位体网页中的一个聊天室。

“问你们个事。”

“什么？”

“当初你们都是怎么追到康纳的？”

求教不可笑，虽然是向自己的同位体求教，虽然这样等于是承认了自己还没把身边这个康纳拿下，但是…丢脸就丢脸这一次吧！只要能淘到有用经验，争取今天就……

副队长目光又往厨房那边看了看，康纳刚好抬手去拿橱柜顶上的调料盒，松松垮垮的T恤从被手臂带起来，露出一小截白生生的腰，看也知道有多柔软……副队长又把目光移回去了，生怕自己流鼻血。

“追到康纳？”

聊天室这边已经有了回应，第一个回复他的果然是HK800，永远在线且处理器最先进的HK800，银发蓝眸的仿生人头像闪了闪，很快又发来一条信息：“我没追过康纳啊，我家小警官一见到我就腿软得走不动路了，哪儿还用得着我去追！”

你妈的！叫你嘚瑟！

安德森副队长咬牙切齿，诅咒HK800的某方面组件功能性损坏。

“我也没追过，我不会去追自己学生的。”紧跟着回复的是安德森教授，他说：“是康纳自己主动钻我被窝的。”

呸！你这衣冠禽兽！汉克对着那张跟自己一模一样的带着眼镜的脸狠狠唾弃了一把。

“我俩不存在谁追谁，就阴差阳错睡过一次，感觉很合胃口，后来就在一起了。那时候我也不知道他是警察啊。”

这次发言的是黑帮汉克。

老子不跟你这种没节操的家伙聊！汉克忿忿地想。

“我这边是我先爱上康纳的！”

嗯？有戏！汉克定睛一看，是某个平行宇宙里27岁的汉克，年轻人头像都洋溢着青春的荷尔蒙气息——是一双床单上十指紧扣的手——没记错的话这个汉克还在上大学。

“快说说，你怎么追他的？”

虽然世界设定有点不一样，但权且也能参考一下吧？

“哎呀这个说来太遗憾了，我当时就觉得他太辣了，我刚想追来着，还没想好怎么开口，他就先跟我告白了！太可惜了，我好多浪漫设想都还没来得及实施……”

滚吧，我家不缺狗粮，汉克面无表情拉黑了这个“自己”。

“我们种族对立，所以没办法追……只好一起私奔了。”

“康纳对我的鳞片感兴趣，在研究我的过程中渐渐爱上我了。”

“我们是死对头，直到有一天睡了以后才明白彼此的心意，不得不说…感谢把我俩关一起的反派！”

……

回复越来越多，但是，安德森副队长看下来，心越来越凉。

这些家伙，给的经验全都是没用的，不、何只是没用，简直是没人性！！

所以……就没有一个“汉克.安德森”懂得如何追康纳吗？

副队长绝望地将目光再次投向厨房，正在小声哼着歌的仿生人似乎感应到了人类的视线，有些疑惑地歪了歪头：“副队长？怎么了？你饿了吗？午餐还有3分钟就能做好。”

不、没有，我不饿，就算饿也是另外的一种饿。

面对那双乖巧无辜的蜜糖色眼睛，安德森副队长内心发出哀鸣，同时面无表情地关掉了手机页面。

但是，他并不知道的是，与此同时，在康纳的系统中，也正打开着同样设置的一个页面，上面一个个小小的头像框正闪动着——

“RK800你沉住气！别这么急着失身！”一个穿着警服的康纳。

“对啊！再看看那老头的表现！多好玩啊！”戴着眼镜的康纳。

“当初我的汉克追我可是追了一年多呢！多考验他一下，别太早便宜了他！”长着鱼尾巴的康纳。

“你们在说什么？”一只小小的康纳。

“别问，问就是你还小。”

小康纳被众人屏蔽掉了。

料理台将酱汁淋在牛排上的仿生人嘴角翘了翘，在脑内输入了几个字：“嗯，好的，知道了。谢谢你们。”

然后他踩着轻快的脚步走到沙发边。

“副队长别睡着了，当心着凉……哎呀毯子掉地上了。”

仿生人俯身去捡，不太合身的T恤领子斜垮下去，圆润的肩头和性感的锁骨顺势露了出来。

要命哎！

人类倒吸了一口冷气，心脏漏跳了一拍…

全宇宙的汉克都有康了，那他到底……什么时候才能追到他的康纳啊！！！


End file.
